El amor de una madre
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: "Perdón por haber nacido" Sollozó Percy desde su lugar. Sally sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón ante tal sentencia de su hijo de 7 años. One-shot


¡Hi! Este es mi primer fanfic por este fandom, espero les guste :D

Adoro a Sally, Percy no pudo haber tenido mejor madre así que, no sé, quise dedicar un escrito a tan bonita relación Madre-hijo. Salió de la nada y me pareció buena idea publicarlo. Sé que hay muchos fics sobre alguna situación parecida, solo espero que el mío no sea muy cliché xD Eso queda a opinión de ustedes.

Disclaimer: No, ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rick Riordan obviamente :) Y sobre la imagen, no tengo idea de quién tomó la foto pero igual, derechos al fotógrafo :D

**El amor de una madre**

Sally se encontraba lavando la loza en un ambiente raramente tranquilo si le permitieran opinar, la razón es que estaba completamente sola, era una suerte que Gabe no estaría allí esa tarde ya que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo por "Asunto de negocios", la verdad no podía importarle menos, así podría tener una tarde tranquila con su hijo que sería próximo a cumplir 8 ese año. Dio una mirada al reloj de la pared, eran casi las 4, el bus escolar ya debía de llegar.

Inconscientemente sonrió y se sacó el delantal que usaba para no manchar su uniforme de trabajo que todavía no se cambiaba. En un cajón cercano revisó por si estaban allí unas muestras gratis de caramelos de la tienda en donde trabajaba que había traído y se dirigió a la puerta para hacer tiempo. Su instinto fue acertado, pues a pasos de estar frente a la puerta sintió unos golpeteos. Estaba al 100% segura que era Percy.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo, pero, para su desilusión el menor la esquivó echándose para atrás, cerrando de paso la puerta con el repentino movimiento. Ambos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, Sally plasmada por sus acciones y Percy centrándose en aguantarse algo que venía de hacía un rato.

Iba a decir algo para romper con aquel ambiente pero no fue necesario. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera escuchar algo. Casi pudo jurar que había oído un sonido parecido a un maullido… o un sollozo.

_Sollozos_

Le dio una mejor mirada. La cabeza agachada, la mirada oculta por sus rebeldes mechones de pelo, los brazos a los lados y el paso de su peso de un pie al otro... Pudo ver que en uno de sus antebrazos tenía un rasguño en el que la zona se veía todavía enrojecida.

De inmediato la preocupación acudió a su mente.

—¡Percy!, ¿qué pasó? —

Un mar de pensamientos pasó por su cabeza, destacándose entre ellos la horrible y peor idea de que tal vez algún un monstruo lo hubiera tocado. Se alarmó mucho, pero sin demostrarlo para no alertarlo. A cambio, procuró enterrar tal pensamiento, su hijo aún era muy pequeño para saberlo.

Bien sabido era por ella que la condición de Percy era delicada por su linaje. Era un semidiós, y su existencia era peligrosa para él mismo por su olor atractivo para los monstruos, sobre todo tomando en cuenta quién era su padre divino. Ya había tratado con un par de monstruos antes, de bajo nivel, afortunadamente, sin embargo también lidiaba con otros problemas igual de delicados.

Ya a esa edad Percy mostraba signos de inadaptamiento por la "dislexia y el THDA" .Ya llevaban varias veces que las profesoras le daban quejas sobre su comportamiento y su atraso escolar en comparación con los demás niños, sin contar que eran frecuentes las burlas de estos hacia su hijo. Esto último la enojaba y entristecía por tanta crueldad, y había tratado de hacer lo posible para terminarlo, pero la suerte Jackson no era la mejor, todo había sido en vano.

Tal vez sería aquello lo que lo tenía de un humor diferente al usual

—Percy…—Intentó hablarle

El chico se quedó inmóvil, creyó, pudo ver un pequeño estremecimiento.

—…Mami—Habló por fin con voz casi quebrada, como si estuviera luchando por hacer como si nada.

Segunda señal de alerta para Sally Jackson.

Volvió a escuchar la especie de maullido-sollozo- e intentó acercársele, sin embargo Percy se negaba a ser tocado. El gesto la hirió un poco, pero no se detuvo y logró estar frente a él, poniéndose a su altura para no verse en una figura amenazante, mostrándose calmada para tranquilizarlo.

—Corazón, ¿qué pasa?

Confió en que el tono que usaba pudiera hacerlo hablar, era al que siempre acudía cuando Percy estuviera en un estado similar. Era difícil describir el tono, era el mismo que su madre había utilizado con ella en sus momentos de infancia (los que recordaba) cuando estuviera muy triste e inconsolable.

Como esperaba, el tono maestro (el que, se había convencido, solo una madre podía hacer) funcionó. Percy comenzó a hablar en voz bajita y suave, todavía con uno que otro sollozo. Quería abrazarlo para consolarlo mejor, como usualmente hacía, pero respetó la opción del menor en no ser tocado de momento. Sabía que él lo hacía para no mostrar debilidad, lo veía en todo el esfuerzo que ponía en aguantarse lo que ya suponía serían lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo?

—Yo…En el bus hablaba con unos niños de la clase… el- el tema empezó sobre los padres…,—Sally frunció los labios, ojalá que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Continúa—Lo incitó con voz suave, maternal. Percy había elevado un poco la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos

—Luego pasó a los hermanos… y unos niños mayores dijeron que sus hermanos menores no fueron planeados, que ellos sí, que ellos no habían sido un _accidente_…luego,—Percy se interrumpió y tomó una bocanada de aire—Luego dijeron que los que teníamos solo a un padre era porque el otro se había ido por error nuestro, por, por…

Sally inconscientemente apretó sus propias manos. No le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación.

—Percy…

—¡POR HABER NACIDO!

Ese fue el final, Percy no pudo más y dejó escapar un llanto lastimero, sin impedir ahora que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro para tratar inútilmente de detenerlas.

—¡Yo no fui planeado! ¿verdad? —Alzó más la voz el menor antes de tratar de ahogar más sollozos apretando sus labios. Ahora había alzado completamente la mirada.

Sally se quedó petrificada.

Vio en los infantiles ojos de su hijo una dolorosa angustia, orbes brillante color verde del océano vidriosos por las lágrimas. Se le encogió el corazón con sólo verlo. Y cuando él trató de escabullirse (Seguramente para encerrarse en su habitación) instintivamente le bloqueó el paso y en un segundo lo tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Mamá, suéltame! —Percy empezó a revolverse pero ella no cedió. Al final, después de varios forcejeos, el menor cedió y apoyó su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, dándose a llorar libremente.

—Percy,—Le acarició cariñosamente los mechones azabaches más rebeldes ,que iban acorde a su usual personalidad— No creas en lo que esos niños dicen… _Ellos no tienen idea._

—¡Pero igual tienen razón! Papá seguramente se fue por mi culpa, y ahora estás con el apestoso Gabe —Sally escuchó con paciencia, Percy debía desahogarse. Instintivamente lo abrazó más fuerte. —¡Nunca hace nada y te trata mal, además trabajas horas extra! y, y, …_mamá…ES mi culpa…yo…_

Las últimas palabras sonaron en un susurró. Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Perdón por haber nacido—Sollozó Percy desde su lugar.

…_Perdón por haber nacido…_

La sentencia, dicha en un susurro apenas perceptible, logró que Sally se quedara helada y atónita. Sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima por las palabras de su hijo.

—¡No! —Exclamó sin saberlo—¡No vuelvas a hablar así Percy! —Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, cosa difícil pues el menor no quiso alejarse su hombro. A continuación puso una mano en su mejilla, que pasó a limpiar las lágrimas mientras ella continuaba hablando, su voz cariñosa, calmada y firme— Escúchame, yo _no_ te cambiaría por nada del mundo. Absolutamente Nada.

Su afirmación, repentina y casi inmediata, pareció funcionar. Percy todavía tenía vidriosos los ojos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas por llorar, pero su expresión era distinta, mezcla entre sorprendida y algo aliviada, casi sin creérselo.

Sin embargo apenas duró, de un segundo a otro el menor volvió a mostrarse inseguro y formuló una pregunta en que las palabras se atropellaron entre sí como desesperadas.

— ¿Aun cuando eso significaría dejar a Gabe y estar con papá de nuevo?—

Aquello fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, ¿de dónde sacaba Percy aquellas preguntas?

La pregunta, ya dicha, para cualquier otra mujer habría sido difícil de responder, pero para ella…

Solo le bastó con volver a mirar aquellos ojos que la miraban siempre con fascinación infantil y supo lo que tenía que decir.

—Conocer a tu padre para mí fue una bendición,—Vio cómo Percy tragaba y se mordía el labio inferior— pero tú…—Se apresuró a decir —Eres _Irremplazable_ y la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana lo creas o no. Te amo demasiado. Eres mi pequeño, inquieto, enérgico,—Enumeró, y vio cómo a cada palabra la expresión de Percy cambiaba, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba— y medio rebelde…

Puso el suspenso apropósito esperando ver una expresión de intriga, la cual, por cierto, consiguió al instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? Mamá, dime, dime— Tanta expresividad debería estar prohibida, o tal vez era solo ella con su ya asimilada debilidad por su único hijo. Ahora Percy estaba medio sonriendo ilusionado y los restos de su anterior estado solo eran las mejillas con un leve tono rosado y las marcas mojadas por donde habían pasado anteriores lágrimas.

—¡Eres mi pequeño terremoto!—Bromeó tirándolo en un abrazo hecho para hacer cosquillas, sacándole una adorable risa a su razón de vivir. Sus ojitos verde mar volvían a tener aquel brillo que le provocaba ternura y, que a su vez, le recordaban al hombre (Dios mejor dicho) que seguía queriendo. Poseidón…

Él era un dios, ella una mortal, su hijo, un mestizo.

El destino que le deparaba …

—Mamá,— Dijo Percy para llamar su atención

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?— Respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos

—¿Sabías que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo?

Tal como una frase pesimista de Percy la podía hacer sentir de la forma más dolorosa, una frase cariñosa podía hacerla sentir la mujer más feliz del planeta, haciéndola, además, sentir que podía con todos los pesares, la preocupación, Gabe y el trabajo.

Había sido sincera cuando había dicho que Percy era su razón para levantarse cada mañana, y en silencio todas las noches agradecía a Poseidón por darle tan maravilloso hijo, aunque supiera que tener esas ideas no fueran correctas, después de todo, él estaba condenado al destino de un mestizo.

Cuando creciera estaría en constante peligro y _sabía_ que debería enviarlo al campamento Mestizo en cuanto los monstruos fueran más frecuentes. Pero no quería.

_Todavía no_

Eran ideas y sentimientos egoístas, pero no quería alejar a Percy de su lado, lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo ir y se recriminaba por ello cada día que pasaba. Estar con Gabe hacía que estuviera menos preocupada por la esencia divina de Percy, estaba con ese hombre solo porque era capaz de cubrir el olor de su hijo con el suyo, tan horrible que despistaba eficientemente cuanto monstruo caminara por Nueva York hasta cierto punto.

—Hey, mi pequeño terremoto, traje muestras de caramelos de la tienda otra vez. ¿Puedes adivinar de qué color son? —Guiñó un ojo y recibió una amplia sonrisa infantil.

—¡Azules por supuesto!

Quería ver a su hijo sonreír, pues tenía una bonita sonrisa. Quería que disfrutara la vida pero para él aquello le sería difícil, la suerte de los Jackson sumada a la suerte mestiza no era buena combinación.

Sin embargo, no importaba qué cosas pudieran ocurrir, mientras estuviera a su alcance haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz. Ella amaba a su hijo y siempre estaría ahí para él.

—¿Podemos comer los dulces ahora?

Sonrió al ver la inocencia en los ojos ilusionados de Percy.

Mientras pudiera, cuidaría de la inocencia que en unos cuantos años desaparecería de sus ojos por entrar en un mundo más cruel.

—Primero a lavarse las manos y curar aquel rasguño, ya me debo imaginar cómo apareció allí

El menor infló las mejillas e hizo un mohín.

—¿No pueden ser mejor los dulces primero? Creo que necesito una dosis de azúcar

Sally no pudo más que soltar una risa ante sus ocurrencias.

**-Fin One shot-**

Lo vuelvo a repetir, adoro a Sally x3 es uno de mis personajes favoritos y en verdad quise escribir algo sobre ella y Percy, aunque siendo sincera, no me convence el resultado pues esperaba que se desarrollara y terminara de otra forma pero bueno, lo que salió salió y no creo haya quedado mal xD El título tampoco me convence pero era lo que había jaja, si se me ocurre algo mejor lo cambiaré.

No sé qué más decir aparte de que no crean que sea la única vez que me vean por aquí xD Tengo uno que otro fic que quiero hacer (Luckercy) y los ando preparando.

En fin, comentarios son bien recibidos :)

¡Bye!


End file.
